


Study Break

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Annoyed Alec, M/M, Magnus helps Alec, Study Break, With cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec struggles with his report, because his professor is pure evil. Luckily, Magnus brought a strawberry cake with himself back to their apartment and with a little bit of imagination from Magnus, Alec soon gets back his motivation to finish the report on time.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 30 minutes or less, so it's not a lot.  
> Alec's major is Japanese studies because that's my major and this is just me channelling my current frustration through Alec lol. I wish I had my Magnus xD

When Magnus came back to his and Alec’s apartment, the first thing that he saw was a book, which was apparently thrown on the floor, some of the pages laying torn out, scattered all over their living room and he narrowed his eyes when he recognised the book. It was Alec’s textbook; his boyfriend was a student, his major being Japanese studies. Magnus, on the other side, was a student as well, studying dance and arts. He slowly took off his jacket and slowly headed to the kitchen, from where he could hear groans coming. He slowly peeked inside and saw Alec, sitting behind the table, which was covered with all sorts of papers, books, Alec’s laptop and pencils. 

 

Alec was literally laying on top of the table, because he had lost the will to live. He was so done; he was in the middle of writing a very important report and he had gotten a reply back from in his class that day, who had corrected the grammar mistakes in his report. However, now that it came the time to put in those corrections, he felt completely lost and he groaned. His professor’s handwriting sucked and he just wanted to cry. It was hopeless, looking up and he whined when he saw Magnus coming inside.

 

“Magnus,” whined Alec and then looked back to the text, looking like a big pile of cute sadness and Magnus snorted. Alec was so done with it, he could so tell and he did feel bad for his boyfriend. He was kind of short tempered, so it wasn’t really a surprise to see Alexander in this state. “Kill me, please,” he then said and Magnus slowly stepped inside, dropping the box in the bag he brought with himself onto the counter and he then stepped behind the chair Alec was sitting on and leaned closer.

 

“What happened to the book?” asked Magnus with amusement in his voice and Alec looked through the door, where he saw his book laying on the floor all torn up and he shrugged.

 

“I killed it,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing. “It had it coming. All of those happy smiles on the front cover, making it seem like it’s fun to study this thing,” he said and buried his face into his palms and Magnus slowly rubbed Alec’s head, the other leaning back and he then sadly grabbed the papers, on which his professor had written the corrections. “Look at this, Magnus. Look!”

 

“Okay?” asked Magnus as he didn’t know what he should be looking at. It wasn’t like he was able to read it. 

 

“Look at the handwriting. It’s literally a squiggle and a dot. How the fuck am I supposed to know which kanji is this supposed to be, huh?” shrieked Alec and rolled his eyes. “They torture us with having to remember the correct way of strokes and all and they write like  _ this, _ ” said Alec and rubbed his temples. “Can you believe it? Professors are such dicks,” he said and Magnus started laughing, but he couldn’t disagree. Alexander was right, professors  _ were _ dicks quite a lot of times and he gave Alec’s head a little kiss.

 

“You need a rest,” said Magnus.

 

“I need fire to burn the textbook,” said Alec and Magnus slowly went to the counter and slowly started pulling out the box he had brought with himself and Alec slowly looked his way, narrowing his eyes.

 

“I know what will make you feel better,” said Magnus happily. “I bought us a cake,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Cake won’t make me feel better.”

 

“Cake always cheers you up,” said Magnus and smiled, thinking it was cute just how much Alec liked cake. “I bought your favourite,” he then said and Alec perked up at that.

 

“Strawberry?” asked Alec, voice full of hope.

 

“Uh huh,” said Magnus and slowly opened up the box, Alec standing next to him and he was literally drooling, the report and the evil professor long forgotten and Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec quickly putting two small plates onto the counter, Magnus putting a slice onto each of them and Alec then happily waltzed closer to him, holding two little forks and he gave Magnus a long kiss.

 

“You’re the best,” muttered Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

 

“I know, right?” said Magnus and Alec snorted. Magnus then looked at the mess at the table and then decided that it would be the best to eat the cake in the living room, slowly signing Alec to follow him into the living room, both happily sitting on the couch as they were eating cake. 

 

Alec was far too quiet and Magnus started laughing when he saw the satisfied look on Alec’s face as he kept shoving the cake into his face and he started shaking his head. But, he was adorable and he totally deserved that study break. However, the cake was soon gone and Alec was sad again, pouting and he then groaned. “What?” asked Magnus and Alec shrugged. “Come here,” said Magnus then, slowly holding Alec by the back of his neck and gave him a gentle kiss.

 

Alec took the bait and he slowly licked across Magnus’ lower lip, slowly pushing his tongue inside of Magnus’ mouth and he grinned when he could still taste the sweetness of the cake on Magnus’ tongue, the older one softly gasping when Alec slowly shifted closer and gently pressed him against the couch. Usually, Magnus wouldn’t complain, but Alec still had that report to finish and he wasn’t going to allow his boyfriend to slack off.

 

“Mmm, Alexander, slow down,” laughed Magnus and slowly pushed Alec back.

 

“Don’t you want to?” asked Alec with a pout.

 

“I do, believe me I do… but, you still have that report to finish,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. 

 

“But-”

 

“If you hurry up, I’ll make it up to you,” said Magnus, slowly crawled closer to Alec and started whispering all of the things he was getting as a reward if he was going to be a good boy. Alec’s eyes widened and he didn’t need any more motivation. Needless to say, the report was finished in a matter of hours and Alec was a happy bunny when he got his reward. =)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
